


Light Blue Lace Panties

by CasualJisung



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Consensual Underage Sex, First Kiss, Fucking, Grinding, High School, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Old Friends, Panties, Sweet, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-04 22:58:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15157412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualJisung/pseuds/CasualJisung
Summary: This is for descriptions or depictions of sexual activity by characters under the age of eighteen.I put a underage warning, if you dont like dont waste your time telling me to take it down, i work hard on my stories, I'm not disrespecting them, you can comment all you want if you dont like it then get the fuck off of my stories nobodys forcing you to read it.Haechan had only questioned his sexuality once, over the summer leading up to junior year. Renjun knows he's gay and his best friend Chenle wants him to get a boyfriend, so he pushes him to meet the new kid.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *No longer being continued as a story, might add some stuff but it wont be like a well written story more of a short story without as much detail but ill post anything i have already written but not posted yet*

It was the day of Renjun and Haechan’s wedding. They were in separate rooms while they were getting ready. Renjun stood looking into the mirror in silence, being the only person in the room. He let out a heavy sigh and settled his tie into place. It wasn't a sigh of irritation or anxiety, it was a sigh of satisfaction. 

Haechan and Renjun had been planning their wedding for months - setting up the invitations, creating the menu, deciding where it was going to be. It took a long time, a very, very, long time, but for Renjun and Haechan, waiting for it to be perfect was worth it. As Renjun was thinking to himself in the mirror his fiancé, Haechan, walked furtively through the room to his destination behind his fiancé. Haechan wrapped his arms around Renjun's waist and pulled his body closer to his. Renjun never thought that everything he went through would lead to this moment, but he sure was glad that it did.

#Backstory

Haechan had only questioned his sexuality once, over the summer leading up to junior year. Mark got out of his car and walked to Haechan’s front door. He knocked a couple times, waiting for Haechan to open it. Haechan was wearing a grey hoodie and light colored jeans, he walked down the stairs and opened the door. He was greeted by Mark who was wearing a black, fitted v-neck with a flannel shirt over it and tight dark jeans that clung to his curves. Haechan studied Mark's body, his eyes following his curves thinking about how Mark's body would look without his clothes . 

"Are you ready to go?" The sound of Mark's husky voice pulled Haechan away from his thoughts. 

Haechan felt his face get hot as he looked at Mark's face hoping he didn't notice he was staring at his body. "Yeah. I'm ready to go." 

Mark turned around and started walking to his car. Haechan started walking slowly behind him looking at Mark's neck, his eyes slowly moving down to his shoulders, then his back, then to his ass. Haechan was intrigued by the way the tight jeans hugged Mark's ass showing every detail perfectly. Haechan couldn't help but think about how it would feel in his hands. Haechan was once again pulled from his thoughts when Mark's lower half disappeared behind his car. 

They got into the car and Mark started driving to the party. They didn't talk much throughout the ride. Once they got to the party, they got out of the car and started walking to the front door. As they were halfway up the driveway they could hear the music playing inside the house. They could see a few people on the porch and a couple groups of people inside the house. They made their way up to the house and were greeted by the people on the porch. 

As they went into the house, Mark was dragged away from Haechan by a few of his other friends and Haechan started walking through the crowd to the kitchen. There were two other guys in the kitchen. One was sitting on the counter and the other was standing in front of him with a drink in his hand. Haechan studied them. The one on the counter was wearing a light jacket with a t-shirt and dark colored jeans. The one standing was wearing a sweater with ripped black jeans. They were talking to each other in low barely audible voices. 

Haechan stood at the counter on the opposite side looking at the big crowd in the living room, thinking to himself they were either really close or really wasted. They noticed Haechan standing alone looking at the party going on in the living room, so they moved next to him and introduced themselves. The one who was sitting on the counter was Jaemin and the other one was Jeno. Haechan quickly noticed both the other boys were slightly drunk. They offered him a drink. Haechan took it and slowly started sipping the strong tasting liquid in the cup. He finished the first cup and got a second one. 

They talked for awhile and Jeno noticed Haechan was getting drunk. Jaemin and Jeno lead Haechan to the living room. They sat on the couch with him and kept talking. After a while of sitting on the couch and talking to Jaemin and Jeno, Haechan noticed more and more people were leaving. Soon there were only a couple people left. Mark came back from wherever he was and looked for Haechan. He looked for a while and finally found him sitting on the couch with two people he had never seen before. 

Mark sat next to Haechan on the arm of the couch and asked him who the people sitting next to him were. Not long after they all got acquainted, a few people came inside the house from outside. Jeno asked if anybody wanted to play spin the bottle, they all had a couple of drinks before this, so they agreed. They all got onto the floor and sat in a circle. 

"The rules. Every kiss has to be on the lips, and it has to last for more than 10 seconds." Jeno said his voice sounding mischievous as he looked at everybody in the circle. 

Haechan looked at all the people sitting in the group and he saw Mark sitting across from him, he swallowed hard at the thought of him spinning the bottle and it landing on Mark. He stared at Mark for a couple seconds and then continued looking at the rest of the group. Jeno put an empty bottle on the ground in the middle of the group and spun it, the group watched the bottle spin and slowly come to a stop. The opening of the bottle pointed towards Jaemin and Jeno smirked and looked at his boyfriend, they both got up. Jeno pulled his boyfriend’s waist closer to him. Jaemin wrapped his arm around Jeno's neck and placed his hand on his face. They both leaned in and their lips touched, both of their lips moving at the same pace. After the ten seconds were up, they pulled away and sat back down. The game went on everybody spinning the bottle, lips touching and boys hands exploring each other for the ten seconds they had. The game went by quickly leading up to Mark's turn. 

Haechan watched as Mark spun the bottle and watched it spin around and slowly get slower. He watched anxiously as the bottle kept getting slower until it came to a complete stop. The opening of the bottle pointing towards him, his eyes widened and his face grew hot. Haechan looked around the room, everything was going in slow motion until his eyes fell upon Mark's face. Mark was smiling looking at Haechan, Mark crawling from point a to point b, point b being Haechan. 

Haechan noticed Mark getting closer to him faster than he anticipated. Mark sat in front of him and smirked. Haechan couldn't control himself, he needed to feel Mark's soft plump lips against his. Haechan pulled Mark by the collar of his shirt and crashed their lips together. Their lips danced together, offbeat and awkward at first, but slowly getting used to the others movements, being able to predict what the others lips were going to do next. 

They both pulled away after what felt like an eternity of their lips on one another's. Haechan’s eyes were sparkling, his breathing was heavy, and his cheeks were as red as the inside of a ripe watermelon. Mark was looking at Haechan, his eyes filled with greed and desire, his smile mischievous but charming. Mark went back to where he was sitting before he spun the bottle and the game went on. Before he knew it, it was his turn. Haechan hesitantly placed his hand on the bottle and spun it, he secretly hoped it would land on Mark. 

He watched anxiously as the bottle was slowly coming to a stop, it landed on the person sitting next to him. Haechan let out a soft sigh of disappointment. He turned his head and looked at the person next to him. He wasn't unattractive by any means but Haechan only wanted to feel Mark's lips against his. They both leaned in and kissed sloppily, not caring about the other person’s lips only wanting to get the kiss over with. After the ten seconds they pulled away. 

The game went on until it got back to Jeno, who didn't want to play anymore. Other people dropped out of the game until nobody wanted to play. The person who threw the party said there were extra rooms in his house if people didn't want to drive home. Mark got up off the floor, his balance slightly off and helped Haechan get off the floor. Haechan held Mark's hand longer then he intended to. He flopped down on the couch and pulled Mark so he was sitting next to him, the rest of the people who were at the party going into the extra rooms. 

Haechan looked at Mark's natural butterscotch pigmentation, his ripe peach colored lips, perfect in contrast. Mark moved his body closer to Haechan's, caressing his soft cheek slowly moving his thumb across it. Haechan's cheeks slowly turning pinker than bubblegum under the soft touches of Mark's hand. 

"This shade of pink looks good on you." Mark smirked and slowly moved his hand over his cheek and rubbed Haechan's lips with his thumb. Haechan’s face kept getting hotter as he felt Mark's thumb on his lips. 

"You know what else looks good on you?" Mark questioned. 

He leaned in, moving his thumb off his lips and replacing it with his own lips. Haechan felt his heart beating out of his chest as their lips connected for the second time. The kiss wasn't sloppy like it was when they were playing spin the bottle. They were used to each other's lips. Haechan leaned back onto the arm of the couch, pulling Mark's body on top of his by his waist. 

Mark wrapped his arms around Haechan and deepened the kiss. Haechan slipped his tongue out of his own mouth and slid it across Mark's lips, hoping he would get the message. Mark parted his lips and let Haechan’s tongue explore his mouth. Their tongues started dancing together. Haechan pulled Mark's body closer to his own, his hands exploring his lower back making their way to his plump ass. Mark let out a small deep moan, Haechan was pushing his ass down so his bulge rubbed against his own. Mark stopped kissing Haechan, pulling away from the kiss. Haechan looked at Mark with confusion in his eyes. 

"I'm tired. We should sleep." Mark smiled and kissed Haechan’s lips before he laid down on his chest, his legs between Haechan’s. 

They both quickly fell asleep in each others arms. Haechan woke up the following morning his best friend Mark in his arms, on top of him. Haechan’s heart stopped, his head slightly pounding. He quickly, but gently, moved Mark off of him, trying not to wake him up. Haechan got up too quickly and that made his headache ten times worse. He quickly looked around the living room, looking to see if he had put any of his possessions down in the room, patting his pockets in the process. Once he got all his belongings, he started walking home from the party. He didn't live too far away from the house, so it wasn't a long walk. 

Once Haechan got home, his mind was thinking about all the possibilities of what might have happened that night, he was too wasted to remember. He texted Mark, "Hey sorry I left my mom called me and said I needed to go home." He sent the text and started thinking about what might have happened again. He looked at the clues, him and Mark were both fully clothed when he had woken up, and with the headache he had now it was obvious that if they did have intercourse, neither of them would have been sober enough to get dressed afterwards. 

Haechan was relieved knowing they didn't have sex, not saying he didn't want to, even though he would never admit it to anybody or even himself. The only thing he could think they could have done was kiss, he didn't know for sure, but he had a good feeling it was true. During the rest of the summer, Mark and Haechan didn't talk as much as they used to, their friendship slowly falling apart, neither of them trying to mend it back together. 

Haechan kept telling himself he wasn't anything but straight, he needed to prove it to himself. Once the new school year came around Haechan had completely stopped thinking about Mark and what happened that night. He made new friends and met possible new girlfriends in the process. Haechan’s thoughts kept going to the things he wanted to do with his friends, not things friends did together, how their lips would feel, and how their skin would feel pressed against each other's. When he had these thoughts, he quickly pushed them away. 

Half way through the first quarter, Haechan couldn't take it anymore, he wasn't gay and he knew that. He subconsciously took it upon himself to prove to he wasn't gay once and for all. He made friends with girls, buttering them up and making them thirst after him. After a while of that, he got them to give him head in the locker rooms. This went on for weeks until one of the coaches caught them in the act. The coach immediately took Haechan and the girl to the office, Haechan and the girl got suspended. Once his mom found out, she wasn't happy. His mom decided since Haechan couldn't control himself around the opposite gender, she was going to send him an all boys school. They moved closer to the school and got Haechan enrolled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of school, cute boys, pretty lace, soft skin, and cute hands...what could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter, i promise, will be spaced out with paragraphs i promise, i just wrote it before i got a comment about it and itss too much to go back and fix

Chapter 2: #StoryBeginning (Renjun)

Renjun was sitting in his usual seat at the front of the class, his eyes focused on the dim light on the other side of the room. The room was darker than usual, Renjun turned to look around the dark classroom. He felt somebody or something breathing down his neck, his whole body tensed up as the warm sensation stayed there for what felt like an eternity. He slowly turned his head to see what was behind him, it was too dark for Renjun to make out what was behind him but he could see the silhouette. 

Renjun's alarm went off, he quickly opened his eyes, sweat dripping of his body he moved his hands to wipe the sweat off. He stared at the ceiling for a while, his alarm still going off next to him. He sat up and looked at the clock that read 6:30am. He turned it off, sighing, then he looked around his room and stood up. 

Renjun walked groggily into his bathroom, he took his clothes off and dropped them on the floor. Renjun looked in the mirror. He studied his body, looking at the way his body curved and the way his skins pigmentation contrasted with his lips. He smiled to himself and pushed his dark brown hair up and out of his face. He turned the knobs to start the water, he make the water slightly hot but not hot enough to burn, then he pulls the knob so the water comes out of the shower head. 

Renjun steps into the shower and gets himself wet. He turns around and gets his chest wet. He then starts rubbing his hands on his body. His hand sliding across his chest slowly sliding down and around his body. He puts his shampoo in his hair and rubs it in, then he washes it out and puts the conditioner in his hair his hair and lets the water drip over his body. Renjun picks up his loofa and squirts his strawberry scented body wash onto it. He started rubbing the loofa around his chest and his shoulders, getting the bubbles to cover him. He started washing his arms and his neck, then moving his hands behind him to wash his back. Renjun rubbed the loofa over his legs and drops it onto the floor. He stand under the water and slides his hands around his body. 

Renjun closes his eyes and imagines someone else's hands on him. Their hands exploring his body, hands sliding down his sides, gripping his skin as the hands slide down to his hips. Renjun slides his hand onto his half erect dick. He slowly starts rubbing the tip with his index finger, making small circles around the slit. He keeps his eyes closed and leans against the shower wall as a small moan slips past his lips. He pushes his hand down on his bulge and wraps his fingers around his length. He slowly starts to rub his dick letting moans fall from his lips like a waterfall. He picks up the pace and starts stroking faster, his moans getting louder and becoming more frequent. Renjun’s breathing becomes heavy and he starts rubbing his dick faster. His moans become louder as he squirts his load onto the shower curtain. 

He catches his breath and washes his cum off the shower curtain and washes the conditioner out of his hair. He turns the water off and grabs his towel. He rubs his towel over his wet skin and dries himself off. He walks to his room with his towel covering him from the hips down. Renjun took his towel off as he walked to his dresser, he opened his drawer and took out some light blue panties with polka dots on them with lace trim. He walked over to his closet and picked up an oversized dark red knit sweater and tight black ripped jeans. He slid his panties up and looked at himself in the mirror. He put the rest of his clothes on, his pants clinging to his legs and his ass, leaving almost nothing to the imagination. He put his sweater on, it was two sizes too big, so it swallowed his upper body. Renjun put his socks on followed by his white vans.   
He went into the living room and got his book bag. He left the house and started walking to school. 

#StoryBeginning (Haechan)

Haechan’s alarm clock was blaring in his ear. He turned and looked at the clock that read 7:00am. He sighed and hit the snooze button. He closed his eyes and slowly started drifting back to sleep. Right when he was about to fall back into the peaceful sleep he was in before his alarm rudely awakened him, he was pulled from his sleep once again. He decided it wasn’t worth trying to go back to sleep at this point. He turns his alarm off and stretches his arms over his head, his shirt slowly creeping up his stomach. 

Haechan stands up and looks in his closet for a shirt. He picks out a white shirt with dark red trim around the neck hole and the arm holes. He puts it on and puts on some tight black ripped jeans and his red vans. He fixes his light brown hair and straightens his shirt out before walking down the stairs. His mom was waiting for him downstairs, already dressed in her business uniform ready for work. 

“Are you ready to go?” She looks at him, grabbing her briefcase and walking to the door. 

“Yeah, I’m ready to go now.” He follows her out the door and gets in the car. 

“I won’t be home until late tonight. I left money for you to order food.” 

She drives and pulls into the school after the short drive to the school. “Okay Mom. I'll see you when you get home.” 

Haechan smiles and waves goodbye to his mother. He walks into the school looking for the front office. He goes into the front office and is greeted by the office lady. He smiles and tells her that he’s new and needs his schedule. She gives it to him and tells him the directions to his first period class. 

#StoryBeginning (Renjun)

Renjun was talking to his best friend Chenle. Chenle, who has always been way more feminine than Renjun, was wearing a oversized white shirt tucked into a light pink mid-thigh skirt. He had fishnets under the skirt and was wearing white vans.   
“So, did you do the homework last night?” Chenle asks Renjun while he was getting his notebook out for class. 

“Yeah of course I did. Who do you think I am?” Renjun chuckles and look at his best friend whose eyes are glued to the door. 

Haechan was standing at the door. He had his schedule in his hand and was talking to the teacher. “Okay class we have a new student.” The teacher looks at the class and smiles when her eyes land on Renjun. “Renjun do you think you could help him get situated and help him with the work.” 

Renjun looked at the teacher and then at Haechan who smiled as their eyes met and waved to him, causing Renjun to blush and cover his face with embarrassment. Chenle pushed him onto his feet and glared at him. 

“Go help the new kid.” 

Chenle smirked and wiggled his eyebrows at Renjun as they looked at eachother. Renjun’s face became hotter because of what Chenle was suggesting with his facial expressions. He sat at the empty table next to the one him and Chenle were sitting at, Haechan sat next to him and smiled.

“I'm Haechan.” his smile sweet and friendly, his hand between them waiting to be shaken. 

“I-I’m Renjun.” he stuttered as his eyes roamed around the other boys face, his hand moving to shake Haechan’s. 

#StoryBeginning (Haechan)

Haechan shook Renjun’s hand and looked at him. Time felt like it was going so slow. Haechan liked how soft and tiny Renjun’s hands were. His eyes roamed his body, studying Renjun's collarbones and slowly making their way down to his thighs. Their hands separating after what felt like an eternity and Haechan’s eyes returned to Renjun’s. His thighs looked like they were suffocating because of how tight Renjun's pants were. Haechan's mind wandered around the thought of Renjun’s perfect colored skin. He thought about the parts of him he couldn’t see. Haechan thought about his shoulders and his chest, his mind kept going down the list of body parts, wondering if all of his skin was as soft as his hands. Haechan remembered his tiny hands, his mind kept wandering farther than he would have ever allowed it. He thought about how his cute hands would feel wrapped around his... 

“So do you know how to find the answer to the problem?” Renjun looked at Haechan, with his finger pointing to the first problem. 

Haechan’s thoughts were ripped from his mind as fast as they were formed. Haechan looked at Renjun, his face turning red after he realized what he was thinking about. He shook his head and looked at the paper. Of course he knew how to solve the problem, he wasn’t stupid, he just wanted Renjun to teach him how to do it. Renjun turned so his back was facing Haechan and he bent over to get his pens out of his bookbag. Haechan's eyes were glued to Renjun's back, he saw his sweater rising up as he bent over. Haechan noticed blue lace peeking from between his sweater and his pants. Haechan blinked a few times just to make sure he saw what he thought he saw. Renjun sat up and looked at the paper and started telling him how to do it. 

Haechan looked at the paper while Renjun was talking, his mind wandering back to Renjun’s blue lace. He thought about how Renjun’s small frame would look in only light blue lace panties, his skin under them peeking through. Haechan looked at Renjun's mouth moving while he talked, the way his lips parted while he spoke was the most beautiful thing Haechan had ever seen.


End file.
